A Work of Art
by Lancelotlaureate
Summary: Barbara has started taking art classes. She decides to paint Ian in the nude.


There was a large sigh as Barbara sat down on the chair in the kitchen and watched as her husband Ian put the kettle onto the stove. She remained silent as she observed him sort out the cups, the tea leaves, the sugar, and then she waited for him to bring it over to the table before she engrossed him in conversation, knowing that Ian was more likely to listen if he wasn't focused on another activity.

She'd spent the last couple of hours at her new art class in the local church hall and had been attending for several weeks after she and Ian had decided to learn a new skill. Ian had decided to take car maintenance classes but she knew he was a little bored of his class already. She, on the other hand, was enjoying her lessons immensely.

Barbara always declined a lift back home from Ian; she had made the lengthy walk back for some fresh air and to think about all she'd learnt in her class. Though Ian protested that she not walk alone at night, she always refused to budge on her decision. It was some well needed break time from her chores, looking after their son John, and trying to do her own tutoring work, and luckily Ian was always at hand with a cup of tea for when she returned. But somehow she underestimated how tired she would feel. There was no question of her giving up her classes however and she loved the refreshing walk home every week- there was no stopping her when she had her heart set on something!

Ian glanced at her as he handed her the tea and he smiled at the charcoal smudge on her neck. "Nice time tonight?" he asked.

She gulped down some of her tea as though she hadn't drunk in years. "Oh it was very interesting. We had a life drawing class today."

Ian's ears pricked up with interest. "Life drawing, you mean, as in nude people?"

"Yes, Ian- naked as the day they were born."

"And how did that go?" he asked, a slight smile forming on his lips. "Who was it, some wrinkly old man?"

"No, he was quite young actually."

"Was he indeed?" Ian raised an eyebrow. "Did he have legs like mine though?" he said as he lunged forward a few times. She slapped him gently on one of them. Sometimes it was impossible to get a serious conversation out of him.

Barbara laughed. "I'm not getting into any bodily comparisons, so drink your tea."

Ian smirked, sat down, and sipped his drink as instructed. "Hey, can I see some of your drawings?"

She hesitated and clung onto her art folder for dear life. She'd never shown any of the paintings or sketches to her husband and she suddenly felt self-conscious. It was very important to her that Ian liked her artwork. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Oh come on Barbara, I've been itching to have a look. Just show me one you like. Show me the nude if you want. I won't blush, I promise."

Barbara smiled happily and reluctantly reached into the folder and pulled out one of the nude sketches that she thought was her best attempt. "Alright, but I'm a learner, don't laugh."

"I would never laugh."

She handed him the piece of paper and he looked at it carefully. He scratched his chin. "I'd say you've been very generous on this chap."

"I only paint what I see."

Ian let out a raspy chuckle. "It's very good Barbara, I mean, not to be rude or anything but I never expected it to be this well done. I think we have an artist in the house."

"Don't forget John's fridge drawings."

"Oh yes of course, I suppose you're nearly at _his_ level."

He laughed and took another look at the painting. He turned the picture upside down to get another viewpoint, and then nodded. "I think this is the longest I've ever stared at a naked man before."

Barbara frowned. "Ian you do think its good then? I appreciate your honesty on this."

He got up and kissed her lightly on the top of her head- her hairdo flattening slightly as he touched her thick waves of brown hair. "I am being honest. I think you've got something special here. History teacher, a mother, and an artist- a woman can be all things. So what are you going to do your final project on? Submit the nude?"

Barbara thought for a moment. "It has to be a new piece. I do rather fancy doing another life piece though. I think it's what I'm best at so far. I tried painting fruit but that was a disaster, all the fruit looked like it was unripe. And as for abstract, best not even ask. I've had a thought…"

"Yes?"

"Ian. Why don't you pose for me?"

There was a moment of silence as Ian took in her words, at first he thought she was playing a practical joke on him. He laughed, noticing her serious expression. "Me, pose nude for you, for your painting?"

"Is it so absurd? You're a man who doesn't mind taking his clothes off in front of me, why not for my work?"

Ian didn't know why he was blushing. "I don't know what to say. Wouldn't everyone see the finished painting?"

"Well, art is supposed to be seen. If you don't want to you don't have to," she said and she coyly looked over her shoulder. "I suppose I'll just have to find another man to come over here and take all his clothes off."

Ian shook his head in disbelief at her dirty antics. "Cheap trick Mrs. Chesterton. Alright, you win. I'll pose for your art and I'll be the best subject you could ever have."

There was a squeal of delight from Barbara. "Good, we'll start tomorrow, I really appreciate this darling," she said as she kissed him on the lips. She suddenly felt very excited at her new project.

…

Barbara neatened the blanket draped on the chaise longue and plumped the cushions for extra effect. She then admired the room and let out a sigh of content at the arrangement. "Ian, you can come in now, I'm ready for you," she called.

She waited for him as she sat at her easel and looked at the many paint colours in their pots beside her. "Are you alright out there, darling?"

"I've got a bit of stage fright," he called from the hallway. "And it's a bit cold."

"I've put the fire on. Come on, don't be shy, I've seen it all many times."

Ian slowly walked into the living room, completely naked and pale- his summer tan having worn off completely in the cold winter. He looked at Barbara awkwardly, hovering on the spot with his hands in front of him. "Where do you want me then?"

"Lying on the chaise longue I should think. Do a sexy pose or something."

Ian inelegantly climbed onto the sofa and tried to find the best way to lie down on the less than comfortable piece of furniture. Barbara laughed as he shuffled about, fidgeting constantly to find the appropriate pose.

"A sexy pose?" he asked.

"Yes, think of yourself as Michelangelo's 'David'."

"Do I have to?"

He placed one arm behind his neck and the other resting on his hip. "This might be hard to maintain for the length of your painting."

"I'll let you rest at intervals darling," Barbara replied trying not to show that she was enjoying Ian's discomfort. "Now, that's alright, yes, you look very good."

"I feel stupid."

"Nonsense, you look strong, handsome, and masculine- like a Roman gladiator."

Ian laughed and relaxed for a moment, finally starting to feel less silly as he watched his wife concentrating at her easel. He found the silence difficult though and kept babbling about the weather to make the time pass. Finally he asked what he'd wanted to ask the whole evening, and it wasn't about the forecast. "Are you going to paint all of me, the crown jewels and all?"

Barbara laughed, but still focused on the canvas, not looking away at that moment. "Well I can hardly leave that part out."

"No, I mean, you could just paint a large vase in front of that region. We don't want to shock your mother do we?"

"You want me to paint a large vase floating in front of you just to cover your modesty?"

"You could…paint a table too."

"I don't want a table in my picture. I want your body to be the first thing the eye is drawn to."

"Well of course it will be, unless there are some furniture enthusiasts at the art class."

Barbara looked at her husband perfectly positioned on the chaise longue and let out the warmest smile. "Be quiet and be sexy, I've still got a long way to go."

…

Ian and Barbara looked at themselves in the hall mirror as they waited for the taxi to pick them up one evening on a chilly February. Barbara put her coat on and adjusted Ian's crooked tie and then sighed nervously. "Oh I'm so worried Ian. What if they don't like it on second look?"

Barbara's painting had been selected as one of the top five amateur pieces in a competition her instructor had asked her to enter, and she and Ian had been invited to the grand unveiling of the finished picture.

"You're nervous?" Ian said, feeling the top of his sweaty brow. "I'm about to be unveiled in front of hundreds of art lovers, wearing nothing but my birthday suit."

Barbara rubbed his cheek. "I'm sorry you're embarrassed but you did agree that if I won it could be displayed."

"And I'm proud of you, its just people are going to see more of me than I want them to."

The doorbell rung and Barbara answered it before calling back to her husband. "Oh I don't think we know anyone there. Come on my little model, let's go and see you in all your glory."

…

The painting had been unveiled to great success, and Barbara had been praised and admired by many she had never met. She also got to meet her fellow winners, and Ian found that the wine helped with his humiliation. He was proud of his wife but he wished he could have been proud in a less exposing way. He was relieved when the night was drawing to a close and they could finally leave. As the couple made their way away from the painting, saying goodbye to the other artists as they left, they passed an older man with grey hair who was accompanied by a young blonde woman in fashionable dress. Ian sighed as he realised that there were yet more people flocking to see his nudeness, and he tugged at Barbara's coat to make her leave as quickly as possible.

Finally the older gentleman followed the young woman to where Barbara's painting hung on the wall in pride of place for the spectators.

"Oh what a wonderful painting," Jo said. "Don't you think so Doctor? It feels really truthful, like the artist really knows the subject. It's both sexy and familiar you know?"

"Know I'm not sure that I do Jo," he said and he finally looked up to examine the painting she was referring to. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh no!"

"What is it Doctor, don't you like it?"

"I'm afraid it's not a question of liking or disliking, I know that chap quite well," he said as he covered one of his eyes with his gloved hands. "And now it seems I know him just that little bit more."

Jo clutched her stomach with laughter. "How do you know him?"

"We travelled together back when I had transportation," he said as he narrowed his eyes to look at the description of the artist. "Painted by his wife and my friend Barbara, I see. Well I'm glad they found some time to be frivolous after our adventuring together."

"Nudes not your taste, Doctor?"

"Depends on the subject Jo. Rubens' subjects probably, Chestertons' not so much I'm afraid."

Jo laughed loudly. "I think this Barbara's very talented. To be honest by the looks of this painting, her fella's not bad either."

The Doctor looked at Jo's mischievous grin and smiled. "Yes…well, I think I've had quite enough excitement. Let's say we get back to the Brigadier before he sends out a search party."

Jo linked her arm through his and snuggled close. "Alright Doctor, let's go, though I might just have to see if I could buy it first."

"Whatever for Jo? I told you I'm not interested in the nature of the subject matter."

"Not for you. I thought it might make a nice birthday present for Mike."

The Doctor smiled, looking down at the excited face of his young companion. He let out a chuckle. " Well then, just as long as he doesn't hang it in the office. I'll wait outside with Bessie."

…


End file.
